oniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Suiphia
Suiphia, Fused Goddess of Destruction! "No matter what our fates may be, they're ours. The one thing we can truly hold dear." Suiphia, talking to Soki. Biography Suiphia is the fusion of Suika and her daughter, Rosophia; caused during a last-ditch effort to defeat Jiren during Ruby's Multiuniversal tournament. A being of extreme power - albeit rather raw and unrefined - Suiphia is the strongest Muse available in the Oniverse, second only to Dante the Destroyer and Chaos Edge herself. She's able to create and warp the fabric of space and time, however, her powers are meant for destruction; she cannot create life, and thus cannot get pregnant nor get others pregnant. She also cannot create pocket dimensions meant to last, however, can use her power to hold them together for a few minutes if needed before the dimension implodes in on itself. She is, however, capable of time-travel without a time ring or Dimensional Gateway, thanks to her Pactio. Being a fusion, she exists outside of the standard timestream; as such, she is able to appear in places that Suika appears, as well as Rosophia, without causing much of a disturbance. If she was to start drastically altering things, however, including causing the death of one of her counterparts before the stream splits, she may be erased. Pactio A system shown to Suika by Evangeline A.K. McDowell, this system allows the primary caster to draw 3 cards from anothers soul, as long as the pairs are on the same wavelength; this means their Ki, as well as their mental state and physical wellbeing need to be on similar levels for this to work. The only exception to this was the initial Pactio casting by Suika, who had no mental state due to Magia Erebea's demonic influence. Within each of the 3 cards produced shows a desire of the other; the Master - in this case, the caster - then chooses one which aligns itself with what the pair are after within the current scenario. This can range from "overwhelming power" - causing permanent fusion - to "Sharing Bonds" - whereby the Master transfers Ki into the other. However, once the card is selected, it ''must ''be performed, or else the Master shall be completely destroyed. How this occurs Evangeline nor Suika know, however, they're not willing to find out either. Pactio is caused by an incantation, and then the Master uses a large amount of Ki to pull the 3 cards out. This is a mixture of Magic and ki, and as such is an imperfect formula which can cause a permanent solution. Powers and Abilities Much like the Bump-A-Rump fusion, Suiphia still uses a majority of Suika's old attacks with a few new ones included. These are: * Black Power Ball: by using darkness energy, the fusion is able to create a large ball that damages anything around it. This does extreme damage to those that are considered "holy". * Kami no Jujika: A Suiphia special, a huge pillar of Ki blasts up from the ground underneath an opponent, stretching it's wings to form a cross; the intended target is then strapped to the cross in the form of Ki-bindings, and two Black Power Balls are then tossed to "nail" the target to it. This is only really effective if used either in a combo, or as a surprise attack. * Magia Erebea: Using the power of darkness to power-up, the pair are able to hold this form considerably easier than anything else. The only real benefit this gives the form is immortality and the Erebea-Zenkai, rather than any such base-damage boost. * Erebea Destruction: By fusing their Godly Ki with Magia Erebea and Destruction Ki, they're able to enter Erebea Destruction form. This form takes an extreme toll on the fusion, however, and would only be used in the most dire of circumstances. * Pactio: Being able to use the force of the three cards drawn, Suiphia is able to not only navigate through space and time on-command, but is also able to use the mimicry command, copying anything that she sees once. The first card was used to fuse the pair.